03 maja 1990
Program 1 8:55 Program dnia 9:00 "Powrót z Góry Czarownic" - film przygodowy prod. USA, 1978, reż. John Hough 10:30 "Wyspy Bogini Ognia" - film dok. prod. USA 11:20 "Herbarz polski" - śpiewa dziecięcy zespół Varsovia 11:55 Program dokumentalny 13:15 Dla dzieci: Tęczowy music-box 14:15 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: Ludzie i ptaki - film dok. 15:00 Spotkania na trakcie (1) - wyk.: Edyta Geppert, Lidia Wysocka, Stefania Grodzieńska 15:45 Obok nas: Sen to wszystko - rep. 16:15 Jan Kliński (2) - dokument fabularyzowany Mariana Kubery 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Premiery starego kina: "Księżna Łowicka" - film prod. polskiej, 1932, reż. Janusz Warnecki 19:00 Wieczorynka: "Wiwat, skrzaty!" 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 "Hannay" (6-ost) - odc. "Śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo" - serial prod. angielskiej 21:00 Studio Sport 21:10 Ostatni z uczniów Mehoffera: Zdzisław Ruszkowski - film dok. Barbary Folty 22:00 Wspólnota w kulturze - widowisko artystyczno-publicystyczne 22:45 Telegazeta Program 2 11:55 Powitanie 12:00 Dziś 3 Maja 12:15 Mistrzowie sceny polskiej: Wielka Improwizacja w wykonaniu Gustawa Holoubka 13:05 100 pytań do... 13:45 Kalejdoskop - film fab. prod. TP 14:30 Polacy: Ernest Bryll - film dok. Piotra Malinowskiego 15:20 "W labiryncie" - serial TP (powtórzenie) 15:50 "Dzieło Wielkiego Sejmu" - film dok. Krystyny Mokrosińskiej 16:05 "Wykopaliska" - komedia antyczna, reż. Krzysztof Jaślar, wyk.: Andrzej Zaorski, Bohdan Smoleń i inni 17:35 Czarna biżuteria - rep. 18:00 Katastrofy: Wielka powódź w dolinie rzeki - film dok. prod. angielskiej 18:30 Program na życzenie 19:00 Leć pieśni - śpiewa chór Harfa 20:00 Wielki sport 21:00 Express reporterów 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Jean Kross "Cztery wezwania z przyczyn św. Jerzego" - ''reż Piotr Mikucki 22:50 "''Pan Twardowski" - musical - przeniesienie z teatru STU, reż. Krzysztof Jasiński, w roli głównej Andrzej Zaucha'' ''23:45 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 6.34 Business Breakfast 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Gloria Live 10.00 News Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Children's BBC Playdays 10.50 Bunyip 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather Bill Giles 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 I Buddies 15.50 Children's BBC Rupert Pong Ping 15.55 Mersey Tales Nigel the Pirate by Roy Apps 16.00 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 16.15 Simon and the Witch 10 16.30 Tricky Business 5 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World's 25th Birthday 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Birds of a Feather 22.00 The Richard Dimbleby Lecture Europe in the 90s 22.40 Question Time 23.40 Local Elections 90 3.00 * Weather 3.05 * Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University England Is the Place for Me 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 The Way That I Went 9.25 Mathworks Finding areas of rectangles 9.40 Who - Me? What's fair 10.00 Look, Stranger 10.20 A-Level Statistics Sampling and probability 10.40 Textile Studies Selecting the right fabric for the right job 11.00 Landmarks 11.20 Geography Casebook 11.40 Who - Me? Lies and accusations 12.03 Job Bank 12.25 Links 12.50 Inset 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.25 Animal Fair A See Saw programme. Builders and diggers 13.40 Music Time Today: The Emperor and the Nightingale 14.00 News Weather followed by Watch Working animals 14.15 Country File 14.40 In the Garden 15.00 News Weather followed by Westminster Live Including Prime Minister's Question Time. 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Junior Darts British Youth Darts Championship 16.30 Top Gear 17.00 Snap! 17.10 Horizon The Intelligant Island 18.00 Where the River Bends 19.30 9 II 5 20.00 Yes Minister 20.30 Nature 21.00 KYTV 21.30 40 Minutes: A View from the Bridge 22.10 Two Boys and a Girl from Glasgow 22.30 Newsnight and Local Elections 90 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University The Psychology of Addiction Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1990 roku